


Hold me tight (and never let go)

by justpxxchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy, M/M, Sad, angsty, ish, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy
Summary: Suna deals with common anxiety.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Osamu Miya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Hold me tight (and never let go)

The darkness covers the corners of the room.

It manifested against his bones. It settled on the sinew of his insides. It curdled in his chest.

And every time it would come back his mind would scream wrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrong

And then he would look up.

He would feel the warm hand caressing his. The grey hair and undercut, usually smug face stretched into worry.

And he would be okay.

Because there was Osamu.

And wherever he was, Suna’s happiness came with it.


End file.
